Wanted: Instant Wife!
by yoorim-ah
Summary: It seems that everything went bad all day for syaoran and now has to marry in five months time if he still want to keep all his riches. He drunk his problems away only to be showered with cold beer by a certain auburn haired girl! What a nice day!
1. the day everything went wrong

**Summary: **

**It seems that everything went bad all day for Syaoran. His Grandfather died & he hates the fact that he had to marry in five months time if he still wants to keep all his riches. He had drunk his problems away only to be showered with cold beer by a certain auburn haired girl! What a nice day!**

**A/N: Hi guys! It's my first time writing a fic, my English is not perfect so I accept criticism but please don't shower me curses okay?**

**^^ have a fun time reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs** **and neither do you guys ^^**

**Chapter I: The day everything went wrong**

Li Syaoran couldn't believe what his cousin was saying. "_Eriol_…" He hissed out towards his cousins's smug face.

"You heard me." The taller stated as he flipped threw some papers, before bringing out the one he was looking for and handing it to Syaoran. "Read it." He commanded, his eyes showing mirth in his cousin's misfortune.

"Did Meiling already saw this?" Syaoran asked while raising his head to his cousin. "Just read will 'ya?" Eriol ordered

The other complied as he allowed his amber eyes to read over the paper, his eyes widening as he looked it over.

_Li Xiao Tian's Last Will in Testament_

_To my grandchildren whom I dearly love and respect, I'm sure that if you are reading this then I have passed on from this world and too the next, joining your grandmother and my children, Xiaolang's dad and Eriol's mom. You three have made me very proud to be your grandfather, and I will greatly miss you, and will wait for you for your time, which I pray Is not for a long time. You three are my life and I want to see you happy, since it seems I was not always able to be with you, and I am greatly remorse for that. I notice the pain of your eyes and it makes me feel sick to know that I am the cause for that. I hope what I leave behind for all of you; will somehow help you to forgive me._

_To my eldest grandson, the first who gave me joy of being a grandparent, Eriol, I leave fifty percent of my fortune and business, as well as the summer home in Ireland. I truly hope that you have a happy life and that you will forgive me if it seems you are getting the short end of the bargain. But please don't blame your cousin and don't blame yourself. I love you very much and I hope that you will look out for him._

_To my only granddaughter Meiling, you will always be grandfather's baby girl, no matter what. Your cousins tend to be hard headed at times; I leave them in your care. Being the only woman left in the Li family, many would target you as wife. Be sure to find an appropriate husband for you. Always remember that grandfather loves you very much. Meiling, to you I leave rest of the winter and summer homes. You also receive all the restaurants run by the family._

_To my youngest grandson, Xiao Lang. Words cannot describe how sorry I feel. You never got to know your Father or me, who has led you to close yourself up. I'm afraid and I can only blame myself for that. Xiao Lang, to you I leave fifty percent of my fortune and business, as well as the estate in Tomoeda, where your father was born. However, I have a condition for this. I have always wanted a family, and I was lucky enough to get it, but I took advantage of it and now I can never have the time back that I wasted, but you can. I want you to have a family and to be happy with that one woman whom you would do anything for. Unlike Eriol, you are more stubborn in finding a wife that's why I did this to give you a little push. _

_So this is it. Li Xiao Lang, for you to receive your fifty percent and estate you must marry a woman before your twenty-fifth birthday, otherwise, everything goes to your cousins. Please don't be mad, although I'm sure it's too late for that. I just want you to be happy and I know that the only way for you to be truly happy is for you to have a family, but please don't take advantage of them. Yelan would look after you so don't cheat!_

_I once again, must apologize for what I have done to the three of you and I hope that with this you can forgive me and find happier lives. I love you both.*_

_Signed,_

_Li Xiao Tian_

The young man could only gape at the will that was in his hands.

He had to _what_?

He reread the paper and saw that what his eyes had absorbed only moments before were true.

There had to be some sort of mistake, and yet there at the corner of the paper was the crest of the Li family, a yin yang symbol, the indication that what he read was indeed true.

Eriol chuckled as he watched his normally emotionless younger cousin gape openly like a fish. "It seems that you indeed need to have a wife before your next birthday, which if I remember correctly," He teased as he mockingly and threw a calendar. "Since it's almost the end of January, happens in about five months, and If you don't, Meiling and I will have your share."

"This is insane!"

"If you didn't lie about those made up girlfriends then you wouldn't be in this situation." Eriol smirked

His smirk grew as the younger male ripped the parchment into pieces, "Luckily I foresaw your immature response to this and made sure you looked over a copy."

Syaoran clenched his fist tightly, absolute rage pouring out of his being, "I refuse to take apart of this . . . this idiocy!"

Completely unfazed by his cousin's snarl the older male shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, an evil and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then everything belongs to me."

Then, Eriol began to organize his desk, clearly ignoring the furious man who was about to continue his temper tantrum.

"This is. . . insane!_ I _have to find a wife? Why the hell do _I_ have to find a wife in almost half a year, no doubt!"

The twenty-seven-year-old man just shrugged again before taking a look at his cousin, leaning with his hands on his expensive desk.

"That's not for me to discuss with you. The only thing you need to worry about is finding a suitable wife or all your percentages of the fortune will be lost." He then brought out a file as he continued his work. "You're an intelligent man, if you are desperate enough I'm sure you can figure something out."

Pulling out a pen he continued to work before he waved his hand in a shoo motion. "I'm very busy right now, so will you please be a good little cousin and go away?"

"and oh, my wife is having her baby shower soon; be sure to give her a nice gift. You are after all my child's uncle." He added with a smirk.

Syaoran didn't need to be told twice as he stormed out of the office, clearly pissed off.

* * *

**Night time at the bar-**

A chocolate-brown-haired young man, sighed as he rubbed his throbbing head before giving the man in front of him a tired glare.

"You have to _**WHAT**_!" Yamazaki Takashi screamed in complete shock as he listened to what his best friend, had to do.

Syaoran growled as he glared at his best friend and started drinking his beer,*

"You heard me, takashi." He snapped not feeling up to repeating everything again, but since it was Takashi he held no choice. "For me to get my share of the will, I have to find a woman and marry her before my twenty-fifth-birthday."

Yamazaki gaped openly as he tried to find the words to talk, not fully comprehending what he was being told.

Syaoran smirked, as he glared smugly at the brunette. 'At least one thing good came out of this. I got him to shut his mouth for once.' He thought as he took a sip again.

Unfortunately the moment of silence was only a few seconds long, as Yamazaki found his voice and began to rant, very loudly.

"But you only have about five months! That's the amount of time it _at least_ takes for a _nice_ wedding to be planned out! It's next to impossible to get this done!" He complained as he shot up and began pacing. "And yeah, in Russia if you don't plan on your wedding very well, they say that your wife would give birth to a demon that eats parents and, and-" Syaoran shrugged as his friend started with his lame stories again "Oh boy! Let's think . . . Only seven months to do this. Now let's stay calm. Damn it Syaoran don't panic! Stay with me man!" He cried in hysteria towards the calm and aloof man.

The Li only raised an eyebrow towards the panicky man.

"Takashi. Calm down, neither of us will be able to think clearly if you go on like this." He stated calmly. He was about to close his eyes to think when a voice from the other table came in.

"I'll have whatever you got hidden under those clothes of yours." The blonde man cooed out as his fingers itched closer to the waitress' mini skirt of her uniform.

An animalistic growl escaped the waitress' throat, her grin going up a notch, her anger about to reach its peak. "I'm. Very. Very. Sorry. Sir. But. Nothing. Under. Here Is. For. Sale." She said emphasizing each word.

Soon, his fingers went to her knee before going back up.

He let out an annoyed sigh while listening to the conversation from the next table. 'It's her fault because she decided to work here...' He thought to himself before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

He stayed like that for a moment before Takashi spoke.

"What if -" Yamazaki started to speak only to be cut off by a crashing sound, a man suddenly thrown to the ground and a Syaoran soaked with alcohol.

"SHIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Do you like it? **

**.* if you were wondering why the grandfather didn't include meiling's parents and his inlaws, I skipped them because I think it's not an important part hehehe. Also, the parents who were only living here are Syaoran's mother, Eriol's Father and Meiling's Parents. Syaoran Here doesn't have sisters not like in the anime. Also, I don't have much Idea about beer since I'm not in the legal age yet so please bear with me.**

**If you guys have questions, just ask the in a review and I'll eagerly reply to all of them ^^ Now click the review button!**


	2. the day everything went wrong II

**Summary: **

**It seems that everything went bad all day for Syaoran. His Grandfather died & he hates the fact that he had to marry in five months time if he still wants to keep all his riches. He had drunk his problems away only to be showered with cold beer by a certain auburn haired girl! What a nice day!**

**A/N: Finally! Our Semester break started and I can update this fic now! Sorry for the long delay! Thanks to those who reviewed my fic. Ok, Time for the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs and neither do you guys ^^**

**Chapter II: the day everything went wrong II**

'Oops.' She thought as she looked at the ruckus she made, there was a chocolate haired man soaked in alcohol, an old man who fell from the chair because of shock & the perverted man in pain with a bottle that was now broken from the contact it made with his leg who was also soaked in alcohol.

A wince escaped from her pink lips as she saw him groan in absolute misery and pain.

"I am in real deep shit." She muttered as her hand went thru her long, curly auburn hair. "KINOMOTO!" A voice roared, shaking the entire bar, the customers wincing in fear.

Looking over she saw her boss disappear in his office, obviously waiting for her to join him.

"And that was the sound of my job dying..." The Kinomoto woman hissed in misery as she left the wounded male and walked to where her employer was. She had a mental image of her job flying away.

'last judgement...' She thought to herself as she entered the office grimacing as her emerald eyes took in the sight of her pissed off boss.

"Err. . . Hi, Tai-San!" She chirped towards the hefty man whose eyes at the time were slowly turning red in anger.

"Kinomotooo." He hissed out as he clenched his teeth, his own anger rising as his pudgy and unkempt face turned reddish purple, a vein about to burst.

The female winced, knowing full well what was coming. "Um. . .Hai Tai-San?" She asked innocently as she played with one of the buttons of her uniform blouse.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

'Again! That's my third job this month.' She thought as she hung her head downwards, a sign of depression and defeat.

* * *

**While outside…**

Syaoran blinked a few times a look of confusion wiping across his face.

"Wow that was really something, I must tell Eriol about this hahaha!"

Syaoran glared slightly, his own friend seems amused of what just happened. "Damn." He cursed, while running a hand on his now wet messy hair. This Day is really not for him.

He stopped his cursing when he saw people moving onto them while murmuring words that are out of his hearing capacity. His eyes widened when he saw them taking pictures with their phones.

"Is he really the Li heir?" he heard one say. He turned to look at where yamazaki was only to find out that he had been posing in front of the people who took their pictures.

'shit.' He literally grabbed yamazaki's collar and dashed out of the bar with people running behind them to get a photo or even take a glimpse.

There, running was Li Xiaolang and Yamazaki Takashi.

Syaoran was considered a great catch across Asia. To escape the constant blind dates and the paparazzi, he'd buried himself in work. Then it backfired; now the tabloids were speculating that he might be gay. Yamazaki on the other hand was known to be the most handsome playboy in town so no doubt they would be chased by these people.

'I won't go to this place ever again' syaoran thought

* * *

"But what job will you get huh Miss Kinomoto Sakura? Almost every single place there might know about you and how hard it is for you to keep a job. So finding a job will be extremely difficult for you." The voice from the phone asked worriedly.

The auburn haired female nodded a grin on her pretty face making her beautiful green eyes sparkle. "Don't worry Nii-chan! I'll find a job no sweat! bye!" She chirped turned off the phone as she took her way to the elevator of her apartment.

Sorry. Out of service. Take stairs—to the right.

Sakura's POV

Wonderful. Life couldn't be any better. I got fired again, had to pay for that perverted man's hospital expenses and even spilled liquid to another man who looked rich. I might be dead tomorrow! Sigh. I walked over to the right, pushed open the doors and stared at the huge staircase. Six floors up, I wouldn't really complain normally; I mean, it's good exercise, but I'm wearing heels. I knew they invented heels to kill women. And guess what?! I'm wearing four-inch high black heels. Why am I so short?! I wonder if they'll break by the time I'm up there…

So I dragged myself all the way up. It wasn't fun really. And you know what? People should've invented escalators first… But you know what's really devastating? The lights were dim and there were garbage bags messily placed on the floors. So I nearly tripped for like ten thousand times and considering I was wearing heels! That's not funny.

Pant.

One more –pant- miserable staircase –pant- to go. I finally arrived –cheers!- and I took out the paper for my apartment room.

609

I walked towards my apartment, looking up at the numbers and rolled my suitcase towards my new "home." Suddenly I heard my phone ringing so I opened up my handbag took out my cell phone and answered it as I continued in search for my new home. The caller was my brother, Touya again.

"Ya! Kaijuu are you at you at your new apartment yet?"

"Yeah." I suddenly spotted a crack in the ceiling, small but…you never know how dangerous a small crack can be…over time, that is. I finally arrived at my destination: apartment number 609. My door was painted brownish-red, you know, like in most apartments. The doorknob looked broken-ish… That gave me a sense of insecurity—mustn't talk to my brother about it. I fumbled my bag for the keys; finally found it and inserted the shiny silver key into the keyhole.

"Nii-chan, is Nakuru not looking for you?" I asked my brother.

Turning the key to open the door in progress…

"Nope, she's in our room taking care of Touru. Why?"

"No reason hahaha!"

Keep turning.

"What does it look like in there?"

"Nothing much except I had to walk six floors up, but everything looks fine, it's really nice here haha!" I lied, knowing that if I told my brother about my real situation; he would take the earliest flight to Hong Kong for sure!

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna go wrong."

Click.

"Whatever you say…" he said doubtfully.

Reaches for knob.

"Trust me Nii-chan. Now I gotta go. Love ya."

"Yea. Bye."

Turn knob.

"Hmph! Where's my "I love you?" Mou! You heartless guy!"

he laughed.

"Fine…" Pushing the door open. "I love you."–Click-

I won't even describe to you what the place looks like because the first thing I saw in the room was not how it looked like, but what was in it.

"COCKROACH!!!"

* * *

They finally arrived in Syaoran's unit after running for miles. He left his car since he had no time to take it but maybe he could still get it tomorrow if he was lucky enough.

Syaoran could hear the music coming from his unit. No doubt Eriol came here again. He sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door.

Hearing the lock of the door click, Eriol froze; he was looking at syaoran's baby pictures, he then jumped over the coffee table, and hurriedly made his way to keep the album, turning around just in time to see Syaoran and Yamazaki enter.

Normally, Eriol would try everything to tease his cousin of being gay because he doesn't date and don't have much time on his hands because he spends his days working in the corporation. But today, Syaoran was not in the mood, and Eriol was way too amused with Syaoran's appearance.

'Damn. I wish I had a camera,' Eriol thought somewhat regrettably.

Syaoran was a mess. His black suit jacket had dust across the back. His tie loosened, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and his collar was half popped. His white dress shirt was half un-tucked with what looks to be stains across the front. But the best (or worst, depending on your position) was that he was soaking wet.

Eriol looked at Yamazaki for an explanation but the man just made an ask-syaoran-face, and before he could ask, Syaoran held up his hand. "Don't say a word."

Eriol grinned, "Wasn't gonna."

"I'm going to shower, then go to sleep. Don't bother me about anything," Syaoran continued while heading down the hall.

"Wow you really look good that way!" Eriol teased

SLAM

Eriol and Yamazaki winced as Syaoran responded by slamming the bathroom door. Laughing, Eriol turned and continued to look at his baby pictures but stopped when he remembered a thing he needs to do.

"takashi, you definitely need to help me with these." Eriol called to the younger male while taking out a long brown folder from his case.

"Well, what is that anyway. If that is a thing to make syaoran mad then we could just leave it to Rika, his secretary" The younger said but moved to look at the folder's contents. Eriol's mysterious azure colored eyes had an evil and mischievous glint which was still obvious even when hidden behind glasses.

"No, Let's just say, we are here to help this stubborn guy…"

* * *

Sakura's POV

I dragged my luggage into my room. It wasn't hard to find considering that it was Labeled and the other room is labeled Rika, who was my roommate and still not here. There were only two other rooms. One being the bathroom and the other is obviously mine. And the kitchen was accessible through another door from the living room.

I opened my door and there was a decent queen size bed with pink bed sheets. An L-desk stood at the corner of the room with the window and air conditioner next to it. A small nightstand was next to my bed, perhaps to take up space. Some picture frames of my high school friends and me, some books and a pen/pencil holder decorated the surface of the desk and basically that was it. I didn't have that much left in my old apartment anyways, considering I went on trip and took most of my clothing and my precious life: the laptop. Internet is my life. Without it equals no communication to people and also nothing to watch or read manga! I know…my life is that sad? So don't even start on it.

I forgot to explain why I was in Hong kong! My father told me to give this book to someone named uh, ye, no. yiu I forgot! I just remember that she had a 'lan' on her name and her surname was Li. If my wallet wasn't taken by some unknown person in the streets by the time I arrived here then it would be ok.

Sigh. All I need is a nice sleep.

* * *

Syaoran was almost done with his thing when the phone suddenly rings. He let out an annoyed sigh as he lazily went to reach for his phone.

"Syaoran Spea-"

Syaoran's POV

"I WANT GRANDCHILDREN XIAO LANG! How many more days are you going to deprive me of them?!" My mother, Li Yelan yelled at me over the phone and cutting of my sentence while I lazily dry my hair with a towel.

'Tell me why she's calling me during these hours again?'

"LI XIAO LANG!!" I distanced my cell phone away from my eardrums. God, Women and their screaming these days!

"Yes, mother?"

"When are you going to marry?"

-Grunts- She should have asked that first! "Soon."

'And as soon as I get a fiancé, we're gonna live far far away!' He thought.

My cousin, together with my best friend suddenly entered my room with a folder in hand, and sat on my bed while I listened to my mother complain about me 'being too slow on finding someone to marry'—or something like that.

I saw yamazaki mouth 'I got something here' while waving the folder they brought.

"Ok, ok, bye mother got something important to do, Call you back later! (cough-some-time-in-the-not-so-near-future-cough)" I said hurriedly.

"But Xiao—" I ended the call and looked at the evil grin that the two men had. Something was definitely up.

**A/N: Second chapter wasn't that good (it's pretty short too!) Nothing significant happened here, sorry. I'm going to update fast so don't worry and I really want to improve my English so please help me. I was happy to see that there are people who put my story on their favorites and alerts ^^ I wish, that those who read my fic would review. I really want to know what you think about my story. I would like to ask if you guys get confused when I say takashi then suddenly call him yamazaki… that's all, if you're confused about something; please tell me about it. Oh, and I made sakura's hair curly because css people always say that sakura looks like her mother a lot right? So I made her hair like her mothers, the only thing different is the hair color. And they're also in hongkong not japan okay ^^**

**Thanks! Now click on that review button!**


End file.
